moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
.Sonic the Hedgehog
.Sonic the Hedgehog is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (FI). He is level 33 (Memorable Movie Star). About Although he was not the very first, .Sonic the Hedgehog was one of the first Sonic users to join the Finnish server and is currently the highest leveled. He initially gained fame through starring in Lentävä's movies in 2011, but started to gain fame from his own movies in 2013, when he started the movie series titled "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta". Sonic isn't very known for his artbooks. His most loved artbook has more than 200 loves and is called "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta", which tells information about his popular movie series. He quit in 2017 but made a temporary comeback in 2018 when he represented Iceland in the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Usual Appearance and Style .Sonic the Hedgehog has green eyes and wears blue clothes and red shoes, which are based on the colors of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic usually wears either clothes based on the current time of the year or his basic "Sonic" clothes. His most popular look is "Sonic" with around 160 loves. He also has outfits that look like other characters, such as Gale from The Hunger Games. He wears Icelandic clothes during the FIFA World Cups and UEFA European Championships if Iceland makes it to the tournament. Movies Before starting the "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta" series, Sonic made multiple shorter movies; however, they weren't very popular. His most popular series, "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta", has 151 parts and is the most popular Sonic themed series in Finnish MSP. The first part of the series has more than 1,000 views, and every part of the series has more than 200 views. Some parts of the movie series are also among the top rated movies. The title of the series is based on the Finnish names of popular book/movie series, such as The Lord of the Rings ("Taru sormusten herrasta"). The first part was released in April 2013, and the last part was released in December 2013. After he finished the series, an unfinished sequel series was started by Amy Rose the Girl Hedgehog. He also hosted a competition series "Sonic hahmojen kilpailu" in early 2014 with a new part being released every week until a winner was chosen. Alongside the competition, he released a side series called "Sonic hahmojen viikkokatsaus" (The Sonic characters' week overview). Each part of "Sonic hahmojen viikkokatsaus" included fake news which were partly based on real news. Besides his own movies, Sonic has also starred in many Sonic movies by other movie stars. Trivia * The idea to add a dot to his name came from the user ".Blaze The Cat" (who has been inactive since 2011). * .Sonic the Hedgehog has eight pets. Two of them are new boonies and the rest are retired boonies or pets. ** The new boonies are called Phunkee and Daybrite and they are named after the characters in Boonie Planet. * .Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the few users to have more than a million Starcoins. * His movie series "Sonic ja legenda sormusten houkutuksesta" is one of the longest, if not the longest, non-short movie series in Finnish MSP. * Sonic has made two designs in the design studio. The more popular of the two is called "Sonic the Hedgehog" which has over 40 loves and is the design that is used in his look "Sonic". * Before starting a relationship with Pinkki-fani 100, Sonic was together with at least three girls. In all of the previous relationships, the girl left Sonic. * Coincidentally, he joined in Sonic's 20th anniversary month (the first Sonic game was made on June 23rd, 1991). * .Sonic the Hedgehog has had year VIP three times. *.Sonic the Hedgehog has his own club called "Sonic klubi" (Sonic club), which has almost 200 members. Most of the members are Sonic character users but some are just Sonic fans. His club is the most popular Sonic themed club in Finnish MSP. *His room has around 1,500 loves. Gallery .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look01.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look02.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look03.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look04.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look05.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look06.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look07.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look08.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look09.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Look10.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-MainPage.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-BioPage.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Awards1.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Awards2.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Awards3.png .Sonic the Hedgehog-Awards4.png Category:Judge